Hell Yeah Vegas!
by Honoa-Chan
Summary: Komui decides to give the exorcists a break and send them all to Vegas an you know what they say "What happens in Vegas stay in Vegas."


Disclaimer: I don't Own :(

The Fan made character ( Yori and Yuki) if you wanna know what they look like read my other story...but it's not done yet so yeah

ENJOY!

"Kanda Kanda Kanda! GUESS WHAT!" screamed Allen as he ran down to Kanda who was walking back to his room.

"Moyashi you have problems, anyway will I even care about what you're about to tell me?" said Kanda with a very disinterested look on his face.

"Yes you will! Lenalee, Lavi, you, and I are all going to Vegas for a Mission!" Allen had the biggest smile on his face the made him look like a rapist. Kanda was ready to just walk away and lock himself in his room but Allen was freaking him out so much that he was frozen.

"Whoever said I agreed to this mission anyway?" asked Kanda with an rather annoyed look on his face.

"Well Komui said that this mission is mandatory so you have to go! Ha-ha in your face BaKanda!" Wow this was a first, Allen being like Kanda.

"ALLEN-CHAN, Did you hear were gonna be on a mission together " Both Allen and Kanda turned around to find a rather excited red head running towards them at full speed.

"Yeah I'm so excited but Mr. Grumpy over here is not very enthusiastic, so Lavi why don't you use your extensive amount of happiness to change Kanda's mind."

"You two don't know how much you annoy me do you. Thank God Lenalee is coming or I would be annoyed to death by you idiots, or I'd just kill you." said Kanda while he rubbed his temples trying to sooth his now pounding head.

Said pigtailed girl popped up right after Kanda finished talking. "Hey you guys I guess you got the news right?

"Yup Lenalee your just in time! Kanda over here is all like 'I don't wanna go, leave me alone'. You're the only one who can change his mind!" Lavi grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her harshly while screaming this in her ear.

"DOWN LAVI! I think she gets it, but now I thing she may have whip lash and needs a hearing aid" Allen pried Lavi off Lenalee and helped her regain her composer.

Now they were all silent until Kanda started walking away. "Well now I'm going to go take the bath that the Moyashi and Usagi stopped me from having earlier"

"Oh sorry Yuu-chan we just had to see your reaction" said the red head

"Whatever" With that Kanda left and the rest of them headed to the cafeteria.

**_In the cafeteria _**

Allen and Lavi stood in line so they could order their food. Allen with his extreme appetite was standing behind Lavi so he could order first. Not that many people were in the cafeteria right now so Allen didn't have to worry about holding anybody up in line.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little kitten in the order Allen Walker. What will it be today honey?" said Jerry in his normal yet slightly perverted voice that made everyone question his sexual orientation.

While Allen recited his rather larger order Lavi received his and headed to the table in the back of the cafeteria. I took only 5 minutes for Allen to get his food and head over to where Lavi was waiting.

"Your mountain of food has greeted me yet again, and you polish off three of those a day" said Lavi in an OMFG voice.

"Mmhm blame my parasitic type innocence, but I love it anyway!" said Allen before he stared shoveling down his food like there was no tomorrow.

"Well anyway it's a bummer Yo-chan and Yuki-Chan can't come, their on a mission in France collecting Innocence in some S&M club." added Lavi before he bit into his chicken sandwich.

"Knowing Yori that must be driving her crazy, everybody knows how much she hates anything like that. Kanda would be pissed off also, but when isn't he pissed off" said Allen in between mouthfuls

"When I'm with him :D" Lavi had the world's stupidest grin on his face the quickly turned into a pout when Allen said "You piss him off the most"

"Even so why would Komui send them on a three day mission two days before we got our vacation one?" said Lavi

"Why does it matter were leaving tomorrow at 7:35pm not like they won't be here by then, Oh I have an idea lets go to Komui's office and see if they can meet us there!" said Allen as a big light bulb appeared over his head.

**_In the bath house_**

'Finally I'm away from those idiots; ugh my last mission didn't go so well. Damn cat had to decide to swallow the innocence and go run off somewhere. I'm going to have to burn my coat now' thought Kanda as he washed off in the shower.

'Oh great the soaps gone, now what am I going to use to wash my hair?' Kanda was the only person in the shower room at the moment so he poked his head out of the curtain and noticed an orange bottle in the next stall. 'Lenalee's shampoo, guess I can use this. Mmm smells like pomegranates and blueberries.'

Kanda walked back to his stall and closes the curtain. The samurai squeezed some of the fruity smelling liquid stuff in his hand and commenced to rub said liquid stuff though his hair. 'Feels odd…oh well my hair feels soft now and for once not staticie. 'Well I guess I'll get in the bath now' He thought as he rinsed his hair.

Kanda put his towel around his waist and headed in the bath house. "Good no one's here" Kanda said out loud as he stepped into the bath. As he sunk down lower he let out a sigh of relief as his stress lifted away. After a while Kanda looked at the clock and noticed it only 6:30 'Hmm 6:30 Yuki is usually down here by now. She must be on a mission. I've been in here for 20 minutes now, time to get out' thought Kanda as he grudgingly got out of the bath.

Right as Kanda got up and turned around Lavi and Allen walked into the bath house and Kanda's towel fell into the water.

"Okay okay right after our bath we'll go talk to Kom-" Lavi got cut off by the sight of Kanda and all his glory.

"What is it La-" Same thing happened to Allen, the three of them just stared at each other and Lavi covered Allen's eyes.

"D-damn Yuu-Chan ur sure as hell bigger than me" said Lavi with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"S-shut up baka Usagi" yelled Kanda as he quickly put his towel back on and left the bath house.

"Okay he's gone you can open your eyes now Moyashi-Chan" said as he let go of Allen's face.

"What's the big deal it's just Kanda…?" Then Allen remembered what exactly he had seen and began to blush profusely.

"Umm well let's get in the bath now"

In Lenalee's room

-Knock knock-

"Come in" said Lenalee as she put the rest of her Vacation clothing in a suitcase.

"Oh hey Kanda you never visit me anymore what happened?" asked Lenalee

"I'm here now aren't I? Well anyway I wanted to ask you something." said Kanda as he walked in to the pigtailed girl's room. 'Why is there so much pick in this room? It hurts my eyes.'

"Hmm a question okay what is it?"

"Well the only clothing I have is my uniform and like 2 tank tops and Komui said that we'll be on our 'Mission' for about three weeks. So I wanted to know if you'd go to the city and help me shop and stuff" Kanda had a slight blush after asking that question. Even if it was Lenalee it was still hard for him to ask. Besides Kanda really never goes shopping to this is all new to him.

"OF COURSE I WILL! Aww Kanda thanks for coming to me! I've always wanted to take you shopping" said Lenalee in her overly excited voice as she tackle hugged Kanda who fell on the floor.

"Umm yeah whatever just meet me by my room at noon tomorrow okay" said Kanda as he pried Lenalee off of him.

"Alright but you can't wear your exorcist uniform or people will think you're on a mission. Wear a pair of pants and one of your tanks okay" Kanda just nodded and left.

"I hope nii-san won't take this out of proportion"

Yay! Chapter one complete! :3

Fav review and stuff like that :3 Till next time *POOF*


End file.
